listfandomcom-20200216-history
Smarty
Smartass (voiced by David Lander) is the smart, wisecracking leader of the Toon Patrol and, because of his behavior, is the secondary antagonist in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hit feature hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit.Contents show PersonalityEditSmartass is the leader of the Toon Patrol. Though very sarcastic, he is the straight-man of the group, possessing the most intelligence and self-control and the least "Toonish" attitude. While he is very antagonistic in the film, he seems to care about the other members of the Toon Patrol, being the first person to warn them about what'll happen to them if they can't control their laughter. However, like them, he still enjoys a good laugh, himself, though he still remains the most serious member despite his occasional wisecracking. He commits malapropisms frequently, such as when he says that a tip on Roger's whereabouts has been "corrugated" ("corroborated") by several sources, or when he asks Judge Doom if they should "disresemble" ("disassemble") the bar in search of Roger. In the related ride Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, he orders Psycho to head to the Toontown Cab Co. to put Benny the Cab out of "contrition" ("commission") to stop Roger Rabbit from leaving Toontown.Smartass is the third weasel to die at the end of the film, though not by losing control of his laughter like the others. Upon pointing out a mistake with the lyrics in the song Eddie "entertains" the weasels with, Eddie kicks him in the crotch, sending him flying into the mixer on the Dip machine, where he dissolves and dies. Physical appearanceEditSmartass is ranked a sergeant by Judge Doom. He has brown fur and wears a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat, buttoned up, with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bedjewelled tie, a matching hat and spats on his feet. His weapon of choice is a revolver, though in the bar scene, he is shown threatening Eddie with a switchblade. He does not appear to have a smoking addiction, like Wheezy, but he does apparently smoke cigars, as shown in his first appearance.Who Framed Roger RabbitEditSmartass is the secondary antagonist in the film. He is Judge Doom's second-in-command and leader of the weasels.Roger Rabbit's Car Toon SpinEditIn the ride, Smartass and the other weasels are shown talking up in their hideout.TriviaEditSmartass is the only weasel whose soul never appeared. This is because it's natural that when a toon dies in slapstick cartoons, their ghost would appear, but a toon getting "dipped" would cause them to die the unnatural way (without a visible spirit) because all their paint would be lost, including that of a toon ghost. Otherwise, the ghosts of Judge Doom and the Toon Shoe would have also appeared when they were dipped.A video on YouTube called "Who Framed Roger Rabbit- Smarty Rap" features Smartass singing "I'm a gangster".In Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Smartass is known as 'Wise Guy', possibly due to the rating.Despite Smartass's high intelligence, he commits malapropism three times in the film and once on the ride. He either doesn't notice his misused words, or he may not care.Smartass has the most dialogue of all the weasels. Category:Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Lists of fictional villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters